Clubbing
by ginryuhoko
Summary: Birthday gift for a friend, Three-shot, PWP story. Gruvia, Nalu, Gajevy.


**Hi beautiful readers around the world, this is gonna be a three-shot, smut only story. Gruvia, Nalu, Gajevy.**

 **Written as a birthday gift for a friend =)**

 **Songs: Earned it (Weeknd); Want to want me (Jason Derulo); Cum Captain (Landon Tewers)**

Gray was bored, he was soooo bored. His roommate, Natsu Fucking Dragneel, kept bouncing up and down, all afternoon. Seriously, how much energy can a person have? Natsu always looked high on Redbull...  
"Flamebrain, can you stop? Please, you're making me dizzy. And I'm asking politely. Next time it will be a punch in the face, I'm just giving you a heads up."  
"What do you want Ice Bastard? Wanna fight me that bad? Look I'm going out tonight. The girls are going to some club downtown... Wanna tag along?"

When Gray didn't answer, the cherry haired guy continued with a mockery voice  
"Juvia is coming..." he sing along. Now that interested Gray, that interested him a lot. Juvia was always is weak spot, since they met, she would blush and get flustered around him easily, their friends quickly assumed (and right!) she had a huge crush on him. He couldn't complain, seriously, who would?! Juvia was not just a pretty face, she had a rocking body to match! And those legs, damn her.

 _You make it look like it's magic  
'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you  
I'm never confused  
Hey, hey  
I'm so used to being used_

 _'Cause, girl, you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
'Cause, girl, you earned it (shit)  
Girl, you earned it, yeah_

He had a feeling she knew how much he liked her legs, because even with long skirts, her legs were always on full display, through slits, or on beautiful thigh-highs. They had a on and off thing for a few months now, mostly because Gray was scared to death of the word "relationship", he didn't want to love someone just to have that person ripped away from him like it had happened before. And his moronic brother was helping the case either, bloody idiot. But Juvia, sweet and innocent Juvia made him think about all those things. She made him want those things... with her. To love _her_ , to have a relationship _with her_.

 _On that lonely night  
We said it wouldn't be love  
But we felt the rush  
It made us believe it was only us (only us)  
Convinced we were broken inside (shit), inside (shit)_

So if she was going to a club, he fucking yeah would be there, to keep the perverts away, at least that's what he told himself.  
"Fine, I'll go." he sighed in exasperation, but Natsu kept bouncing. "Can you just stop?"  
And just like that, Natsu dropped his body on the couch and drifted to lullaby land. Good, his batteries were out, gray thought. Finally with some silence the blunette went to his room to get ready for the night, he shaved, he took a shower, too long to be considered normal, then he went to pick some clothes. Usually Gray couldn't care less about what he was wearing, but he decided today was special, tonight was the night, so he put an extra effort in his appearance: a pair of black slacks, a fitting button-up white shirt, with the sleeves rolled till his elbows, with the two top buttons undone. He looked in the mirror and smirked, he messed his hair till it was looking the perfect bed hair.

Looking around his room, _shit_ , he internally cursed, it was too messy to bring someone over, so he quickly throw all the dirty clothes in the laundry bin and neatly made his bed, he even put an extra pillow against the headboard, _just in case_.  
"Flamebrain let's go, I'm driving" Gray screamed, playing with his car keys.  
"I'm going, I'm going! I already called Gajeel, he'll meet us there." Natsu came stumbling around, trying put his shoes and walk at the same time. Dumb firebreath.

When they arrived to the club, the girls were already five rounds of shots ahead of them. The three girls represented the types of drunks perfectly, Gray realized: Levy, the tiny blunette come out of her shell as soon as some alcohol was in her system, she was the funny drunk; Lucy who was clinging to her boyfriend, making lewd noises, and trying to shove his face against her boobs, the pervert drunk, not that Natsu minded much though; and then there was Juvia, shy and quiet Juvia, who was a couple of shots away from sobbing in Gray's shoulder, the emotional drunk.

Ok, so that last part annoyed Gray a bit, he wanted to have fun, not comfort the poor girl in her drunken stupor. She leaned on him, her voluptuous breasts kneading against his arm, whinning.  
"Gray-saaaaaaaaaama! Juvia missed you!"  
"Juvia what did we talk about you watching too much anime? Please drop the sama!" He begged, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He got closer to her enough to whisper in her ear. "I missed you too."  
Only Juvia had that privilege, get under his soft side. And that did it, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fully in the mouth, Gray was surprised and took a while to respond but after a few catcalls, he was kissing her back with equal fervor, if not more. Mavis! He loved those lips, they were so plump and soft compared to his thin chapped ones, he would never get enough of those, and the jolts of electricity it caused on him. A mix of sensations and that feeling only Juvia could accomplish, nobody else. When they finally separated to get some air flow into their lungs, Gray asked her to dance.

He didn't particularly like to dance, but then again, every opportunity to be that close to Juvia's curves, he'd take it, and Juvia loved the grind against him, the feeling of her body even if fully clothed touching his, it was heaven, but a very awkward and very raging boner was starting to rise, and his pants were starting to feel really tight.  
"Juvia, let's ditch them." He whispered huskily in her ear. Juvia quickly sober up and shot him a questioning look.  
"What? Juvia doesn't want to leave yet Gray-sama. She is having fun."  
"I promise you'll have fun if you come with me now." He said, demanding. She giggled, she actually giggled at him!

"Gray-sama! Stop being a pervert!" She playful smacked his shoulder.  
"Come on Juvia, I'll even tie you up the way you like it..." Juvia's eyes widened. She grinned, wickedly.  
"With the red ribbons?"  
"The silky ones." He nodded, smirking at her.  
"Let's go!"Before she changed her mind, Gray was out of the club, gently positioning Juvia in the passenger seat of his car. He didn't have anything to drink so he was fine to drive. He couldn't drive fast enough, as soon as they passed his bedroom door Juvia was all over him.

 _I got your body on my mind  
I want it bad  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I,no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you_

He grabbed her by the hips, and pulled her up, she instantly circled his waist with those beautiful, long and perfectly shaped legs. He groped her ass as she arched her back, grinding against his crotch, he was painfully hard, so the friction was more the welcomed. Gray groaned against her neck, sucking and nipping all the way from her jaw to her shoulder, leaving loving bruises and bite marks.

Today was the day.

Juvia whimpered in delight by Gray's ministrations, she finished unbuttoning his shirt, it was only half done either way, he pulled the strap that was holding her top, her amazingly big and yet completely proportional mounts were now at full display.  
"Gray..." she whispered softly "Bed now" Gently but demanding. Gray dropped her in the fluffy bed, she jumped a little with the impact, giggling still slightly drunk.

"Juvia are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked, he would always ask. If she was too drunk, if she wasn't in the right mood, he would take a very cold shower and just cuddle her for the night.  
"Yes Gray, Juvia wants this, and Juvia wants it now!"  
"Safe word?"  
"Rain" She answered, and he instantly stiffened.

He opened his nightstand drawer and took two red silky ropes and his fun began, circling her left wrist carefully, not to damage her beautiful milky skin, placing feather kisses all along, and tied the other end around the metal frame of his bed, he repeated the action on the other side.  
"Try them out, feels comfortable?" She give it a little tug, her arms bended a bit and she smiled gently to him.  
"It's perfect, can we use the blindfold too?"  
"Of course." he showed a soft smile, already anticipating the fun. "But no gag on your mouth" he leaned in to tied the blindfold behind her head. "I want to hear every little sound you'll make tonight.

She blushed, the most adorable shade of pink tinted her cheeks, and nodded slightly. Gray grabbed her chin and tilted her head back before placing a gentle and soft kiss on those amazing lips. He kept placing open mouth kisses as he made his way down her body to the promise land, enjoying every little twitch and whimper Juvia's body did under him. He stopped, just for enough time to take off his trousers, relieving some of the pressure in his aching cock, Juvia sighed when she heard his belt hitting the floor. He gently pulled her skirt down, she shivered when the cool air hit her skin, slowly he took her thigh-highs, kissing his way down her legs, giving it little licks and blowing cold air against it.

''Gray-sama'' she whispered with a shy yet pleased smile in her blissful face.

''You're so beautiful Juvia'' he mumbled against her lips.

He made his way back up, coaching her to open her legs with a little tap on the inside of her thigh. He ran his finger along her underwear, enjoying the wet spot that was already forming there, he pulled her knickers out and took a second to admire the beautiful form of Juvia's naked body.

Neither of them saw this as bondage, no control was involved, Juvia loved feeling her arms tied up, and Gray like the blindfold because it allowed him to worshipping her without her self-consciousness in the way. He remembered clearly the first time they had sex, lights off, she kept covering herself, to worried about meaningless things to proper enjoy the intercourse. SO when he understood her kinks, sex became so much fun.

He ran his hands along her arms, feeling the warmth irradiating from her skin, down her sides, till her hips, he grabbed them, pulling her to him, lifting her back from the bed, so she could feel the tug of the ropes. Placing soft kisses on her collarbone, down her breastbone, he started leaving some love bites on the way, enjoying the small sighs and whispers that came out Juvia's mouth.

He licked a perky nipple, teasing the other between his fingers, Juvia arched her back, searching more of the suckling feeling, Gray only indulged her further, he didn't want to teaser her today, tonight was about her pleasure. He ran his index across her slit, pleased with the dripping there, he insert the digit inside, only for a second, before pulling out and sliding two in, in a fast in-and-out motion.

Juvia bucked her hips, in time with Gray's ministrations, as he curved his fingers inside her, reaching that sweet spot inside, that made her cry out, she sped up her movements as Gray thumped her nub. Her breathing became irregular, harsh, till she clenched around his fingers, her juices flowing around Gray's fingers.

"Gray… Please…"  
"What do you want Juvia? You need to tell me…"  
" Juvia wants to feel you… Inside…"  
"Come on Juvia, you need to tell me exactly…"  
"Juvia wants to be fucked by you, now!" She demanded.

Gray positioned himself at her entrance, tightening his grip behind her knees, pushing in. The hot and wet feeling of her around him, made him groaned. The jolt of electricity ran down his spine, it only happen with her, the pit of hot lava pooling in the pit of his abdomen was only growing, with raw wanton and need.

"Gray…" The desire coated her voice, feeling stretched and fully satisfied as Gray buried himself till the hilt inside her. He set a fast rhythm, thrusting raw and rough, how both of them like it.  
Sweat started to form between their bodies, the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. He was felt himself getting close, but he didn't want to finish just yet, he pulled out, with a whimper of protest from Juvia.

 _I just wanna see ya naked  
It's yourself you should be blaming  
I turn off my phone all my friends are home  
they probably know that I've been waiting_

"Relax Juvia… I'm not done yet, turn around for me will you?"  
She bit her lip, and turned her body, sticking her beautiful ass up in the air, twisting the ropes tighter in the process. He thrust back into her, till his hipbones touch her ass, one hand gripping her hair just right, as he kissed the back of her neck, bending her perfectly. He started slow this time, wanting to prolong the sensation, but Juvia was having none of it, she thrust back, harder, making him go deeper each time.

"Gray… Faster!"  
And he complied, his pace turning fast again, kneading her ass cheeks, leaving bruised fingerprints against her skin. They were both close, their thrust became erratic, they gasped, he reached her front, rubbing her bundle of nerves gently, that sent her again over the edge. He kept sliding in and out, helping ride out her orgasm, hearing her mumbling some form of his name like a mantra. Her walls clenching around him mixed with her soft whimpers did it for him.

He pulled out, and took a few deep breaths trying to stabilized his breathing for a second. He reached her arms, and got the ropes loose, her body collapsing touching his.  
"Gray-sama… Juvia is happy." She snuggle next to him, enjoying the afterglow.  
"Juvia, I want you to be my girlfriend" There, he said it. He closed his eyes, fearing her answer.  
A gentle hand across his cheek coaching him to open his eyes, the most adorable blush spread across her face, those gorgeous blue orbs stared back at him, looking into his soul, so loving so willing, Juvia loved him so much, he could never doubt that, ever again.  
"Juvia would love too."  
They shared a chaste kiss, sealing their new relationship. Gray pulled the covers over their bodies and snuggle back into Juvia's warmth, completely content.

 **Hugs and kisses**

 **ritocas503**


End file.
